Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and particularly relates to a display device having a backlight module.
Description of Related Art
Along with quick development of the semiconductor industry and related electronics industry, digital display devices such as smart phones, notebooks, tablet PCs, flat-screen TVs are all developed towards a trend of more convenience, multi-function and good-looking. When these products are used, a display screen is an indispensable display interface, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device has become a main stream of the display screens. Since a LCD panel of the LCD device is not luminous itself, a backlight module has to be configured under the LCD panel for providing light beams required for displaying images.
Generally, a cover glass is configured to cover the LCD panel of the LCD device to protect the LCD panel, and touch sensors are configured on the cover glass to provide a touch function, or a plug-in touch panel is overlapped to the LCD panel to provide the touch function. However, the aforementioned LCD device is unable to reach the current trend of thickness reduction due to configuration of the cover glass or the plug-in touch panel.
In order to decrease the thickness of the LCD device, in some LCD devices, a built-in touch panel is configured to provide the touch function, where the built-in touch panel can be an in-cell touch panel and an on-cell touch panel according to a configuration position of the touch sensors. The in-cell refers to that the touch sensors are configured in a liquid crystal layer between two cell glasses of the LCD panel, and the on-cell refers to that the touch sensors are configured on a surface of the cell glass of the LCD panel. However, when the cover glass is omitted to further decrease the thickness of the LCD device, the configuration method of omitting the cover glass is liable to result in a fact that the light beam emitted by the backlight module produces a light leakage phenomenon at the edge of the LCD panel, which decreases a display quality of the LCD panel. In order to mitigate the aforementioned light leakage phenomenon, in some LCD devices, a case is configured to cover the edge of the LCD panel to prevent the light leakage. However, based on the above solution, the LCD device is unable to reach a full plane design at the LCD panel.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.